Out of Body Experience
by Chunk127
Summary: After running off with Davis Clark finds Chloe in a much different position then canon. Clark/Chloe Lois/Oliver


Smallville: AU End of season 8 I own nothing

* * *

Clark stormed fiercely into the Daily Planet office. As much of a monster as Lex was, at least he had the common decency to warn his people what they were getting into. Clark opened the boss's door ready for a face to face confrontation with Tess Mercer only she's not here.

Tess walked into her office and smiled seeing Clark here. "Well, you seem to be taking my open-door policy a little literally these days, don't you?"

"I guess I assumed after you ambushed me in my barn and accused me of being an alien Jesus that we had dropped formalities." Clark replied.

Tess studied him in his suit for a moment. "You know, I can't say that the sarcasm adds to your coy charm, but, please, come in. Greasy kung pao for one?"

Clark shakes his head. "I don't have much of an appetite."

Tess shrugged and walked to her desk. "Okay, then. Tell me, what's on your mind, Clark?"

Clark put the latest copy of the Daily Planet on her desk. "Do you really think that spreading panic is responsible journalism? Making Davis Bloom front-page news every day is reckless."

Tess looked at the paper and hands it back to Clark. "Reckless? I-I think reckless is not doing everything in your power to stop him."

"Starting a massive manhunt isn't helping anyone." Clark replied.

Tess looked at Clark; Lex might have given up on him and tried to steal his destiny but she won't. "Clark, if you don't want to admit your true identity, that's fine. But we both know that Davis Bloom... isn't a man. He's a beast."

Clark thought of how to reply carefully since Lex disappeared last year his sparring with the Luthors dropped and for all extensive purposes Tess seems to be one. "If he is this beast, then encouraging the police to go after him is dangerous. People will die."

"And when that happens, you'll know where to find him..." Tess replied. "So that you can finally slay the proverbial dragon."

Clark looked at her she might be crazier then Lex. "This is not some fairy tale. Obviously, there's some dark part of you that needs to be saved, but I am not your white knight. You're risking innocent lives, including Chloe's."

Tess almost chuckled at that. "Oh, right, the accomplice of the serial killer. She's his hostage, and she's in the most danger. If you're so worried about her getting hurt, why are you fighting my help? Maybe it's because you're actually afraid to find Davis... ...because the pure and virtuous Clark Kent can't face what he'll have to... what you are destined to do when that moment comes. Clark... I'm just making sure you embrace the inevitable."

"Clark!" Clark turns his head hearing the voice. "Clark! Are you home? I don't know how I got here?"

Clark quickly disappeared in a blur behind her back as Tess smirked seeing Eva is already hard at work with her plan. Tess looked at her phone and saw Bette calling.

She smiled picking up her phone she'll take care of whatever Clark's plan is to contain the beast forcing him to kill it. "Hello Bette, what do you mean he's not taking the bait, that's impossible he just left here, alright keep in touch?" Tess hung up the phone unnerved by that if Clark's not there where the heck did he go?

* * *

Clark ran in a blur coming back to his farm as fast as his legs could carry him nearly toppling a car or two over on the way from the bursts of speed. Clark ran into the house and saw Chloe standing right in front of him. Short blond hair, her beautiful green eyes, red shirt and pair of jeans. She smiled seeing him. Clark smiled and went to hug her when something very strange happened. Clark went right through her and Chloe momentarily turned into a pink shimmer like material before reforming into her usual self as Clark crashed through his coffee table.

Clark got to his feet through the splinters and saw Chloe was just as surprised as he was. "Chloe, what happened just now?"

Chloe shakes her head. "Clark, I have no idea."

Chloe ran for the door only to see her hand shimmered pink when she tries to touch it. She does however manage to stick her head through the door. "What the, Clark what's happening to me?"

Clark shrugged like he'd know this is the first time he saw her in two weeks. "Chloe, I don't know what happened to you? You've been gone for two weeks."

Chloe thought on it but was drawing a blank. "Clark, I have no idea. I just remember leaving you to protect you from Davis and now I'm here? Oh man I have to get back."

Clark shakes his head. "Chloe how are you going to do that if I can't carry you and you can't touch the steering wheel of a car."

Chloe shrugged seeing his point there, but god help the rest of the world. "Fine but Emil better be able to fix this fast."

* * *

Clark sat down on the couch and when he didn't have to be the red and blue blur for a couple moments to save someone. He and Chloe watched TV looking for something about Davis and waiting for Oliver's doctor. Well Clark watched and Chloe paced the floor not that she'd leave an imprint on it. "Why don't you sit down Chloe?"

"Can't, too nervous" The blond replied as she breathed a sigh of relief hearing a knock on the door.

Clark opened the door and saw Emil standing there. "Thanks for coming so quick."

Emil nodded as he went into the house. "So what did you need to see me about?"

Clark looked at him and then looked at Chloe and pointed. "It should be pretty obvious don't you think?"

Emil looked at the blank spot Clark was pointing at. "Clark, there's nothing there."

"I'm standing right here." Chloe replied getting right in Emil's face. She knows Oliver thinks the worst of her but not him too.

Clark looked at Emil in shock he can't be serious. "Chloe is right here I'm looking right at her."

Emil looked at the kryptonian, his main concern was now Clark. "Clark how long has it been since you've got some sleep?"

"I don't need sleep." Clark replied. "J'onn told me that all I've needed was earth's yellow sun."

Chloe didn't say a word amazed that Clark has literally never given up on trying to find her and just shriveled into the living room.

Emil looked at Clark. "Look, it's OK to be stressed out. I miss Chloe and I'm concerned for her just like everybody else. But right now you've been awake for two weeks; even God took the seventh day to rest."

Clark frowned and leaned against the wall. "Sure, it's not a bad idea, just call me if you hear anything."

"Whoever finds anything my guess is you'll be the first call regardless who it is." Emil replied heading for the door. "Goodnight Clark"

* * *

Clark walked into the living room and saw Chloe looking around the place, particularly up. "Chloe, what are you doing?"

Chloe looked away upset. "What's it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to find a bright light."

"Chloe we don't know that for sure." Clark replied.

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to him tears running down her eyes. "Clark, open your eyes and do the math. I can't touch solid objects, I can't even open a door and the only one who can see me is you and your about twenty different visions. Add to that I was traveling with literally the world's most dangerous man and it doesn't take rocket science to figure out what happened!"

Clark wrapped his arms around her in a not hug. Chloe appreciated the effort but wasn't in the mood as she walked through it.

"Why just deny the inevitable." Chloe replied walking away.

"Because this is Smallville" Clark replied not believing this is coming from her. "Dawn, Emily, the meteor rocks in general, there is a reason you are like this do not give up on your life so easily."

"You mean the life where I gave the Kardashians a run for the quickest divorce ever." Chloe quipped.

"Well, Jimmy was a fool for letting you go." Clark replied.

Chloe frowned. "Well it's not like I didn't give him reason to. What I don't understand is, I'm a ghost, fine, but why did I come here, why not Davis to haunt him, or Jimmy to apologize."

Clark shrugged. "Well learning from my life, things happen for a reason… and even I know that was corny."

Chloe laughed an honest one for the first time in weeks… well as far as she knows. "So your advice is to fight."

Clark shrugged. "How else are you going to do what you're supposed to do? Because once you're gone that's it, there's nothing else for you to do."

Chloe looked at him this hardly seems like Lana's big stalker. "You've really grown up this year you know, whatever happened to the martyr that blamed himself for everything."

"We both grew up." Clark replied. "You just did a lot more then I did." Clark went to touch her face in his hand but it went through her."

"Ahh my skull" Chloe shouted.

Clark instantly shot up taking his hand back. "I'm sorry."

Chloe smirked. "Just kidding."

Clark bit down and just pointed at her. "You…" They were cut off by the phone ringing and Clark went over to pick it up. "Hey Lois… what… she is… that's great." Clark stopped for a moment. "No, not great, just…" Clark heard the dial tone and quietly tapped the phone on his head hoping to feel pain. He's done some things in his time but that actually might top it all.

Chloe looked at the scene with interest. "OK, what did you do?"

Clark looked at her. "You know, this your fault too. Lois just called me and you're still alive."

Chloe shot up with a smile hearing that there's a chance she can live again. "I am."

Clark nodded. "Well that's the good news."

Chloe frowned as she sat down and braced herself she knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Bad news"

Clark looked at her before he finished. "You're at Met Gen in critical condition. The doctors won't tell Lois more then that."

"You said that's great to a girl who's cousin is in critical condition." Chloe did everything she could not to laugh at Clark's misfortune. "Advanced life form huh." Chloe teased.

"Hey, I was just happy that you're alive." Clark defended himself. "Come on maybe we can reunite you with your body. How did you get out of it anyway?"

Chloe rolled her eyes not amused the least that someone evicted her from her own body. "If I knew that I wouldn't be here."

Clark opened the door to his truck as Chloe hopped in the passenger seat thankful she didn't fall through it. She insisted on coming which meant Clark had to take the long way since he couldn't hold her in his arms.

* * *

Chloe looked over at the driver after an hour since anyone has spoken. "So, you and Lois, anything happening there?"

Clark shakes his head no. "Lois is just a friend."

Chloe nodded typical shy Clark. "Do I have to handcuff you two together? Well, maybe I can haunt her until she moves into the barn."

"So Jimmy wasn't far off with those pink handcuffs?" Clark quipped as Chloe was pretty sure she'd blush if she still could.

Chloe looked at him. "You snuck into my room? What are you some kind of creepy alien sex offender?"

It was now Clark's turn and unlike Chloe he actually does turn a shade of red. "You went missing, I was worried."

Chloe nodded but realized his attempted deflection. "And Lois?"

"It's complicated."

"We have two hours." Chloe pointed out.

Clark turned to her. "It's just… well with the exception of work she opens up more to the red and blue blur then she does to me."

Chloe would kill to scratch her head right now. "So let me get this straight. You like Lois, but you think she likes… other you more… Clark is it weird if I think you can make Freud's life a living hell if he was still alive. So nothing with Lois."

Clark thinks on it. "You know for the past weeks the only thing I could think about was finding you. And when I get out the door of the Planet Lois is pacing around that phone booth. Also there's the thing that broke her and Oliver up."

Chloe thought on it and suddenly got an understanding about Oliver's… responsibilities. "Right but you said she treated it differently."

Clark thought on it. He's been doing that a lot these past two weeks actually he's been doing this a lot since Maxima left but no one knew that. "Can we just drop it for now?"

Chloe nodded. "Sure, continue the awkward silence."

* * *

Lois sat down at the hospital coffee cup in hand. At this rate maybe she'll drink enough to bounce through the walls and into Chloe's room.

Oliver looked at her. "I'm cutting you off after this one. I don't want you bouncing off into another world."

Lois sighed as she laid back. "It's just I wanted her to come back but not like this."

Oliver sat down and nodded. "I'm sure Clark's kept you busy all week at the planet."

Lois shakes her head in denial. "No, he's been looking into Chloe I think Twenty four seven. Either that or he wears the same shirt day in and day out."

Oliver nodded and thought about it. "Want me to do a few sweeps. Some thieves might know where Davis is hiding?" Of course he'll report it right to Clark but he'll still look.

Lois shakes her head. "Honestly can you just stay with me?"

"Of course" Oliver replied as the elevator door opened and he saw Clark talking with himself that can't be good.

Oliver got to his feet and looked Clark straight in the eyes coldly showing no fear of the living god. "I'm not exactly happy about Chloe betraying us but you don't dance when her family tells you she's hurt."

Clark looked at Oliver like he wanted to rip the billionaire's throat out as apparently he couldn't see her either and just bad mouthed him like that for no reason. "Oliver, its work related."

Oliver rolled his eyes after Dark Thursday he should have just stayed in Coast City. Nothing worse then a pick pocket. "Well, you're here now."

Lois got up seeing a nurse come into meet with her. "Is she OK, is she awake?"

The nurse looked at her days like this are when she hates her job. She looks at the two tall men standing by her side. "Sorry family only."

"What?" Lois asked pointing to Oliver. "You haven't noticed his hair." She pointed to Clark. "And his eyes"

Oliver looked over and wow his eyes are green same as Chloe he always thought they were blue for some reason.

Chloe remained silent as the nurse led the four to Chloe's room and Lois immediately turned away seeing her cousin in bed strapped to those machines. Oliver looked away disgusted Davis Bloom is going to wish for death by the end of this. Clark looked in shock and to Oliver's confusion seemed to look just to the left of him as if the wall was important right now. Chloe looked down at her scar ridden bloody body in disgust what the hell did that monster do to her?

"You can at least look at her Clark." Oliver stated seeing his attention is to the left of him.

Clark turned to Oliver "Alright you know what…"

"Don't tell him." Chloe pleaded.

Clark looked at Oliver for a moment and turned to Chloe on the bed. Once again Clark makes a choice and Chloe pays for it.

Chloe turned to Clark. "Since you're the only one who knows I'm here can you give me some time alone with myself?"

Clark nodded as the nurse led him, Oliver, and Lois to a doctor.

* * *

Clark sees and elderly white haired man come over and sees enough to know he's the doctor. The doctor looked at the three, days like this he hates his work. "We did what we could for Chloe."

"But" Lois said knowing that was coming.

The doctor nodded weakly seeing this wasn't the first time the girl lost family in a hospital so she knows doctor talk. "Ms. Sullivan was attacked by Davis Bloom just breathing is the best we could do for any of his victims. If she has a living will you might want to track it down and see about assisted living. We did what we could but when Ms. Sullivan was found her right eye alone was…"

"We get it and it's been reinserted so don't bring it up… besides, she's going to wake up." Clark replied coldly looking into the doctor's eyes.

Lois looked at him he has so much faith in her cousin. He always has. "How do you know?"

"I just know." Clark replied.

Lois smiled seeing Clark's faith in her cousin. "You heard the man those machines stay on for as long as it takes." The doctor leaves and Lois hugs probably the two best guys in her life. "I want the room alone with her if you don't mind."

Both nodded as Lois walked to her room. Keeping practically the only actual family she has left company.

* * *

Oliver heard a loud thud only to turn around and see Clark's hand disappeared in a wall.

Clark looked at the damage for a moment not even a little better. He pulls his hand out and doesn't feel a thing. "I can't believe I put her through something like this again. First Brainiac and now Davis. It's not even over yet. He's still out there." Clark shouted.

Oliver frowned knowing they shouldn't talk about things like this here but it beats just waiting for her to wake up. "Yeah, well, something tells me without his beauty to soothe the beast, we don't have much time."

Clark shakes his head no chance in hell does he get away with this. "Davis isn't as invincible as you think. There is something that will work... ...but I can't do it alone.

Oliver looked at Clark almost concerned seeing him looking at the line. "Yeah, if it means getting rid of this guy once and for all, just say the word. I'm in."

"Good. Because we're gonna need the help of Lex Luthor." Clark replied.

Oliver looked at him trying to hide the guilt he was feeling. Lex can't help because he killed him. "You know, Clark, last time I heard, Lex Luthor was in no condition to lend a hand."

"When Lex was murdered, he left all his Kryptonian research to Tess Mercer. Meteor rocks, crystals, and artifacts - she keeps them all in a safe. I think she has something that should work on Davis. It's bl…" No, Davis had his chance, and Chloe paid for it. "Blue kryptonite, I need you to steal it."

Oliver caught on now considering the phantoms Clark is usually a loner when it comes to this. "Because if there's meteor rock in there, it could kill you. I get it. Well, it's been awhile, but I can probably find my way into the ice queen's vault."

Clark nodded. "Thank you. I knew I could count on you."

Oliver weakly smiled. "That's never gonna change. Believe me; I know how difficult this is. We're supposed to be the good guys."

Clark saw Chloe run out through the wall tears in her eyes. "I'm going to go patrolling."

* * *

Clark followed her down the steps he doesn't know why he's the only one that can see her but that doesn't matter now. "Chloe are you OK?"

Chloe shakes her head no. "He hit me so hard he knocked my eye out of my socket. Lois lifted up the gown there was so much scarring. God what did that creature do to me."

Clark looked at her wising for more then anything that he can touch her. "Chloe, I'm not going to let that monster hurt you again. And I'm going to steal some RL65 for your body."

Chloe looked at him. That has to be a joke. "Oh yeah because nothing better then a homicidal me. And oh yeah here's another reason… it doesn't exist anymore."

"Tess has a couple samples on lockdown from Lex." Clark explained. "He had it synthesized to try to heal his injuries from the Fortress but Toyman had other ideas."

Chloe nodded that could work she just hopes she doesn't flip out on someone once she's injected with it. "Can I stay with you tonight? It's just that you're the only one that can see me, and I don't want to be alone."

Clark smiled it's not even a question. "Of course Chloe, you know that."

* * *

"There is nothing left… to save."

* * *

Chloe shot up terrified as she opened her eyes and familiarized herself with Clark's bed in the now master bedroom. Chloe doesn't remember Davis acting like that. What happened that made him lash out like that. She watched as the door nearly exploded as Clark came in. "It's OK just a nightmare."

Clark nodded and turned back around heading back for the couch.

"Clark" Clark turned around at the sound of his name. "Can you stay in the same room as me?"

Clark hopped in bed with her causing her to smile, if only.

* * *

Chloe and Clark turn their heads half groggy as they wake up to the sound of the phone ringing as Clark rolled through Chloe's spirit getting to it.

"Personal space." Chloe quipped upset.

"Hello" Clark talked into the phone before turning to Chloe. "Sorry"

"Smallville! Tell me you do not have a girl there right now!" Lois shouted into the phone.

"No" Clark looks around the room trying to think of an excuse as does Chloe. The astral blond smiled and pointed down giving him an idea seeing the dog. "I stepped on Shelby's tail."

Lois took a calming breath on the other end and Clark could almost swear she was crying. "Lois are you OK?"

"They're pulling the plug on Chloe." Lois replied.

Clark rose up from his bed. "They can't do that, they don't have the authority."

"No, they do. Chloe's dad and I use that term loosely came in and signed the papers an hour ago."

Clark held the phone in confusion. "That's not possible her father is not in the country." Honestly he doesn't know where the hell Gabe is.

"I know, but whoever came in here looked enough the part to sign the sheet since her and Jimmy divorced." Lois replied.

Clark looked to Chloe trying to figure this out. "Well, how long till they pull the plug?"

"Well no surprise here he wanted it done immediately but thanks to such flirting that I stopped just short of taking my panties off and sling shooting them at his face. I convinced the paper pusher to lose the paper until 6AM so I can say goodbye. Clark that's four hours from now. Who would want Chloe dead so badly?"

Clark refrained from crushing the phone, he knows who. "Lois I'll take care of it OK, we are not losing her."

"I know you have an act for saving her at least minute but what are you going to do it's a three hour trip just to get here." Lois said fighting off round two of the waterworks Chloe needs her strong now.

"I'll take care of it. I promise." Clark assured her. "Just make sure no one gets into that room."

"Oliver is already on sentry duty. Clark…hurry." Clark listened to the dial tone and hung up the phone.

"So that's it then?" Chloe asked.

Clark shakes his head no. "Just means I have to hurry with my plan."

Chloe looked at him still not sure who would want to kill her considering the shape she's in she thinks its safe to say she's lost her calming factor on Davis. "Clark, who would want to kill me?"

"Tess Mercer" Clark answered. "With you dead by Davis' hand she'll probably thinks I'll be ready to take on the beast. Now I have little time and I have to go but I'll try to have J'onn keep you company."

Chloe shrugged in acceptance maybe the Martian will actually be able to see her. "Good luck."

"I can't lose you Chloe, and I won't." Clark replied as he ran out the door in a blur first the drugs and then Emil.

* * *

Author's Notes

This will be a two or three shot nothing too big and I want to finish my other stories before starting new ones.


End file.
